Operative Maelstrom
by FlameFox1
Summary: Born in the world of codename kids next door, the youngest of two. Naruto a knd operative will face the challenges of life and growing up. What trials will he face? and what adventures and foes will he face?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone before you go on to read this story i'd like to say that it's good to be back after my long absences from this website and I hope this story will be a good one. Due to having watch knd when I was a kid I decided to make this crossover. I also must inform that I don't own Naruto or kids next door.**

 **Now that thats out of the way enjoy Operative Maelstrom.**

It's a beautiful and peaceful day, well not peaceful if your a member of the kids next door organization that is. Everywhere operatives were being stupefied by an unknown assailant or more likely assailants judging by how fast the global operatives were taken out of commission.

Meanwhile at knd moon base

A boy with spiky blond hair and whisker marks wearing an orange jacket over a black t-shirt and black pants around 10 years old the boy's name was Naruto Dickson aka number 296 the second in command and right hand man of the supreme leader of the knd was currently sitting in his office doing the one thing all leaders and high officials hated to do, paper work. Out of all the higher up members of the knd he had the second largest amount of paper work to deal with that ranged from many different things like secret spy reports to updates on sectors around the world.

Speaking of sector records, Naruto was looking over one in particular with slight interest. _"Huh sector V...they sure are an interesting group.."_ **"Warning! Warning!"**

Naruto jumped from his chair looking towards the screen in his office that was connected to the screen in the observation deck where the message was also being played. **"All global operatives under attack. Order for lock down of knd moon base has been issued by numbuh 274."**

 _"Chad. He's still on earth."_ Naruto quickly exited his office and ran towards the docking area determined to go out and find Chad as fast as possible. Making his way to the docking bay he would see several operatives some would salute others would greet him with a friendly wave hello. Though as he continued on his way he ran into and knocked down a certain blond he had known for far longer than others.

"Rachel" Naruto said softly looking at the girl he collided with. "Ow Naruto what are you doing coming down here?" Rachel T. Mckenzie/362 questioned rubbing her now sore rear where she fell.

"Sorry Rachel I'm just in a hurry right now I got to go." Naruto said trying to continue on his way but Rachel quickly grabbed the back of his shirt halting his movement and giving him a stern look. "Oh no your not. Naruto the moon base is going on lock down you can't just leave."

"But Rachel I have to leave Ch-" Naruto began but Rachel cut him off "Naruto! You are not leaving I know you want to help him but I need you to promise me you'll stay here." She said with stern authority. Naruto seeing no other option made one of his toughest and possibly worst decision to date. "Alright Rachel I promise I'll try not to leave." Naruto said in defeat. Rachel's face softened "Thank you Naruto, and I promise everything will turn out okay." She said before leaving to continue on her way to the observation deck with most of the other operatives.

Naruto stood waiting until 362 was out of sight. "I'm so dead after this." He thought aloud before finally making it to the docking bay and taking off to earth.

Sometime later on earth

Flying a knd aircraft (Not sure whats it called think of the ship similar to chads ship in operation C.H.A.D. only this one is red.) number 296 continued his search. "Where are you?" Naruto thought aloud before his ship's radar alerted him to a distress signal of another knd airship. "That must be him i'm sure of it. You just hang in there I coming brother." and with that in mind he took off to the direction the signal was coming from.

minutes later at an airport field

Naruto was coming upon the crash cite in a hurry after having picked up something else on radar heading towards his brother's location not knowing if it was friend or foe only that he had to get there fast. Once he spotted the ship with his brother lying on the ground not too far away he made his landing and ran out with his specialized Bo staff strapped to his back and M.U.S.K.E.T. in hand.

"Chad! Chad are you alright?" Naruto called out of concern as he ran to his brother's side and carefully turning him over on his back. Before he could get any response however the sound of something massive landing on the ground caught his attention. Acting on instinct to the sound of a small group running Naruto quickly turned towards the source ready to fire. "Halt, whoever you are!" Naruto demanded not noticing who the group of people were until he heard them gasp and chatted among themselves that he realize the group were knd operatives.

Sector v pov

"Numbers 274 and 296?" Number 1 said

"They're some of the greatest members of the kids next door ever." commented number 4.

"Ya they beat both the grownup guerrilla gang and the titan street teens and became known as the two pillars and as the double power house" number 2 stated in awe.

"I have a full set of their trading cards." Number 3 said. Everyone looks at her with surprise.

"Really? Do you have doubles of 73 and 67?" Number 1 asks.

"Oh I have four of those, what do you got to trade?" Number two asks.

"Hows about a 274 action figure and a 296 Battle ready figurine #1." number 4 asks.

"Na, i've got four of those and two of the other." Number two said before the whole group begins to argue.

Normal pov

While the group continued to argue amongst themselves. Both number 296 and 274 who had came a minute ago looked annoyed at them and locked eyes for a moment as if in telepathic conversation before number 274 nodded in silent agreement and made his presence known. "Ehem! he yelled catching their attention.

"What are you doing here? My lil brother I can understand but you guys?" questioned number 274.

"We came here to rescue you." number 1 answered back.

Number 274 looked shocked "What I told you to not follow, you'll be destroyed if your anywhere near me. You need to get out of here." warning them.

"Yea, you guys I got this it's my job both as his body guard and his brother I got this all taken care of." Naruto said politely while trying to assure them.

"But who's after you?" asked Number 1.

"There you are!" a mechanical female voice called out, everyone turn around to find a woman wearing a pink dress and big blue boots and gloves with a helmet shaped like some woman's head "I've been looking all over for you, you know you can't hide from Mega Mom!

"Told you." said Number 274

Mega Mom took notice of everyone else but was more focused more on number 296. "Oh well there you are number 296 we were wondering where you were and look you've brought some new friends and I didn't bake a thing. I guess they'll just have to settle for this!" Mega Mom exclaimed while shooting laser at them.

"Scatter!" Chad ordered causing everyone to run around to avoid getting hit. Number 4 dodged and rolled into crouching position and fired gum balls at her but they prove to have no effect. "Gum balls? I hope you brought enough for everyone!" Mega Mom said as she blasted at him.

Number 4 dodges again but just barely avoids the beam. "She's fast."

Number five jumps in the fight. "I've got your back number 4." She says while shooting carrots at Mega Mom.

"I'm giving her all i got." said number 2.

Mega Mom dodges number 5's carrot shots"Oh dear." Then dodges number 2's laser beams. "Oh my, what an ill behave bunch of children Mega Mom thinks you all need a time out! She yelled before firing laser beams all the while repeatingly yelling time out.

"Number take the right flank." Number 1 say from afar then turns to look towards number 5. "Number 5 fall back. Number-number 274?" Number one says surprised to see the leader of knd appear beside him.

"For the last time. Save yourselfs and get out of here!" Number 274 said before number 296 pulls him away to avoid another blast.

"He's right you need to get your team back to your tree house, its your best place of defense." Number 296 said.

Number 1 agreed. "Alright I guess we can't fight a bad mother like that here, kids next door retreat!" he ordered. Mega Mom now facing the ship "Oh no you don't you haven't been excused from the battle yet!" she cried out before she gave chase as number 1 lead his team back to the ship whilst number 274 and 296 provided a distraction with 274 firing a laser and 296 spinning his Bo staff to repel every laser beam that Mega Mom would fire at them all of sector V who looked back was given a further demonstration as to the claim of the brothers team work. This however came at a price when number 5's left leg was hit by a beam causing her to let out a sudden cry and a gasp from her teammates.

"Huh?" The brothers turned to see what happened. "Oh great." Chad said before taking of to help her with Naruto following after batting away each blast while Chad picked up number 5 and carried her in his arms bridal style.

"Oh let Mega Mom help you with that dear!" Mega Mom said heading towards them fast.

"Come on! Come on!" Number 3 ushered at the doorway with number 1 firing carrots at Mega Mom.

Both brothers entered with number 5 the doors closing behind number 1 as he reentered the ship and turns to number 4 "Quickly fire!" the ship fires it canons blasting Mega Mom to the ground "Number 2 get us out of here!" he orders.

Mega Mom sluggishly stands back up as the ship begins to leave "Now look at what you've done honestly I just got this dress dry cleaned!" She says angrily taking out brush from her bag to brush off the dirt and grime from her clothes.

With sector V and Company

"Hey thanks for the save number 274 and 296." Number five said feeling grateful for the brothers help. "No problem it's what we do." Number 296 says kindly.

"Yeah now if you guys could kind enough to drop me off somewhere." 274 says sedately then grimaced at the sudden punch to the shoulder. Looking to the right there stood number 296 with a fire of defiance in his eyes. "As if i'm going to leave you behind we are brothers we watch out for each other where you go i'll go too. If your going somewhere then so will I!" 296 said leaving no room for argument making his brother smile at his brothers unwavering loyalty to family.

"Thats a negative number 274 and 296." Number 1 says interrupting the two "We're the kids next door and we're not going to abandon our fellow operatives." He continued proudly.

"Your making a big mistake i'm the target it's been the same everywhere i've been these last few weeks Germany, Taneja, Brazil. Every operative near me has been attacked and stupefied and believe me it isn't pretty." he says gesturing to the present state of number 5's leg.

274 continues "I refuse to let anymore kids next door to fall because of me. I'm going to face this enemy alone and I will defeat it!" he says determinedly. Again however he felt another blow to his shoulder. "What did I just tell you. I'm not leaving you behind besides if you remember what that Mega Mom said she was looking for me too! We both her targets. I have fought beside you through many enemies and this one is no will be different and thats that." Number 296 said.

Everyone is touched by the scene and applauds the brothers. "Cool can have your autographs?" Number 4 asks the brothers.

"Certainly but it'll cost you a dollar." Number 274 replied as they enter the tree house.

at the tree house

As they got out of the ship number 296 was in thought and was going to ask his brother a question but number 3 beat him to it. "So if there's a Mega Mom. Why isn't their a dad?" Number 3 asks. Number 274 stops abruptly and slaps his face "Oh I totally forgot about him." Naruto threw his brother a look that clearly showed what he thought 'Seriously?'. After that thought the doors behind them blew open due to an explosion.

When the smoke cleared a man in a red suit wearing a tie and like Mega Mom wore a pair of blue gloves and shoes"Hey guys how about spending a little time with Destructo Dad!"

"I knew it!" Number 3 says before getting stupefied.

"Kids next door battle stations!" Number cried out while everyone scattered. "Your not going anywhere because Destructo Dad say your grounded!" Destructo Dad said before blasting number 1 effectively stupefying him. "Your grounded. I love that line." Destructo Dad said before number 274 jumps towards him and kicks towards the ground but instead of just falling to the floor number 296 suddenly appears and slams his Bo staff against Destructo Dads abdomen sending Destructo Dad crashing hard to the floor.

"Now now you boys were raised better!" Destructo Dad says as he grabs both 274's and 296's leg and throws them down into barrels. "Thata learn ya" He says as he flew off towards the rest.

BOOM!

"Sorry i'm late dear." Mega Mom said coming in through the hole in the wall. "Honey!" Destructo Dad responded. "Ugh the traffic here was crazy an- oh look at what I found. Brats!" Mega Mom yelled as she blasted number 4 and stupefying him.

 _"I don't know why but something about this Destructo Dad and Mega Mom seem familiar."_ Naruto thought to himself as he slowly started to get out of the barrel he was in.

Number 2 was running for his life as Destructo Dad came closing in. "Now son this is going to hurt me more then it's going to hurt you." Destructo Dad said before blasting number 2. "Well what do ya know that didn't hurt me at all."

Number 5 saw limping fast to get to the door on the second floor and enter into a hallway with Mega Mom giving chase. "Now where do you think your going young lady." Mega Mom says breaking through the door to see number 5 holding up to laser guns. "Bring it on old lady." Number 5 taunted.

"Now thats no way to speak to.." Mega Mom was cut off when number 5 started to fire relentlessly until she eventually cease fire and just when the smoke was about to clear a laser beam hit number 5's arm then another and another until only her head was free.

"Tisk tisk you kids today" Mega Mom said said as she came out from the smoke and planted her feet on the ground and raised her hand to blast number 5. Number 5 continued to struggle. "No no I-aah."

Back at the landing area

Mega mom and Destructo Dad were just finishing piling up the members of sector v. "Well honey I think we got them all." said Mega Mom. "Good work darling". Destructo Dad said before there helmets touched and kissing sounds.

"Now that just leaves numbers 274 and 296!" Said Mega Mom. Both boys came up behind them 274 hovering in mid air and 296 slid into a basic Taekwondo with his Bo staff in hand.

"You monsters may have defeated all our comrades all over the world but you won't beat us cause we're the best there is." Chad said proudly.

"Well of course you two are your the only ones left." said Mega Mom while both parent theme villains placed their hands on their helmets "congratulations" and both removed their helmets to reveal two people who looked the same as their helmets shocking both Naruto and Chad."boys." Destructo dad said finishing his sentence.

"Mom? Dad?" Both boys said shocked to see their parents. "Thats right kiddos." Their Dad said. Naruto slaps his hand into his face while muttering to himself "I can't believe this how did we not notice this from their helmets alone?" while their mother pulled out a piece of cloth "Chad dear you have a little smug" Chad smacks her hand away.

"I can't believe this! This is so embarrassing do you know what you just did?" Chad asked.

"Well of course we do boys." Their mother was quick to answer and went on to explain. "Numbers 274 and 296 were such high numbers" She said whilst their dad continued "and now with all the others stupefied now both are numbers 1 and 2!"

"No! These guys and the other their our friends." Chad said as he landed next to the fallen sector v Naruto followed up "Yeah you can't just leave them like this." he said gesturing to the state that sector v and many others like them were in.

"Do worry boys they still have their sight" their dad said as if nothing was wrong. "That way they can see how great you two are." Their mom said happily.

"You you two are gonna pay for this your gonna pay." Chad said as he pulls out a phone causing his parents to gasp in shock and starts dialing in a number Naruto starts to catch on and starts doing the same.

"Hello coach Winerhan? I'm quitting the football team." Their parents immediately hit the ground. Naruto took his turn next "Hello is this the choir group? Yeah, I quit." another hit was dealt to the parents.

"Chad! Naruto! What are you boys doing!?" Their mother asked frantically.

Chad dialed again "Hello honors society? I quit." The parents felt a kick to their stomach and chad dialed another number "Hello drama club? Give the lead part to someone else." again it there was another blow. Naruto dialed once more "Hello? Gifted children's society, I quit." "NO!"cried the frantic parents as another hard blow knocked them on their last legs.

Chad dialed again "Hello young high society society I quit." the parents now were doubling over in pain. Chad stopped to take a moment to think of something to really get his parents he looked towards his younger brother getting ready to punch in his little league baseball coach from the look of the number when a thought came to mind. Just when Naruto was going to make the call Chad stopped him and gave a look that clear said he had a good idea.

Chad after a moment of dispense dialed a number to the thing they would hate most. "Hello Joe's tattoo parlor?"

"Stop!" Both parents cried out desperately pleading for them to stop.

"Hehe." both boys grind at their victory.

a few hours later

All over the world Kids next door operatives who had been stupefied were returned to normal. The last members currently on monitor "Thank you fellow kids next door." the chinese kids next door leader said before the monitor went off.

"Well good work team especially you numbers 274 and 296." Number one said shaking both operatives hands.

"Your welcome." 296 replied. "It's not a problem. It's what we do I just feel bad that our parents caused all this trouble" 274 said

"Ah it's not your fault." said number 5.

"Ya parents what are ya gonna do?" number 4 asked rhetorically.

"Hm...I guess so." Chad said when he and Naruto heard a car horn and their father call out. "Come on Chad you don't want to be late for your violin lessons do you?" Then their mother called out "And Naruto your baseball practice is in half an hour hurry up."

The brothers said their goodbyes and left and once they left sector V commented about their parents being nuts.

In the family van

 _"I KNEW I WOULD REGRET IT IN THE END!"_ Naruto screamed inwardly as he looked on the incoming call on his phone. The number of this caller was known to both brothers and Chad who guessed what this call was about after what Naruto told him of what happened on moon base made his thoughts known while trying not to laugh at Naruto's expense. "You are so dead when she gets her hands on you ya know."

Naruto glared at his brother who he knew was inwardly laughing at his predicament. On one hand if he ignored the call the rest of the day would be peaceful, however if he didn't answer the feminine fury of this caller would be even worse the next day when he would have to go to school where said caller also attended.

Taking a deep breath Naruto made his decision. "Hellooo..." " **NARUTO DICKSON!** " Naruto flinched at hearing his full name being shouted on the other end. The yelling alone made the user on the other end heard by both brothers while their parents continued to chat about their day. _"How are they able to ignore this?"_ Naruto thought in wondered before the yelling began again. " **WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY!** " Narutto shuttered then spoke. "Ra-Rachel ca-calm down I-" " **CALM DOWN!? NARUTO WHEN I'M DONE YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU'D STAYED IN YOUR OFFICE DOING PAPER WORK!** " The call ended and Naruto was dreading the next time he'd see Rachel which wouldn't be long due to her being in his class.

 **Omake**

 **Lesson learned the hard way**

"YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS WORSE FOR YOURSELF NARUTO!" Rachel yelled as she chased Naruto around on the schools playground. "Rachel! Can we please talk this out!" Naruto shouted back trying everything he could to avoid the physical punishment that his long time friend was sure to deliver upon him. "NOT A CHANCE NARUTO! YOU WENT AGAINST WORD AND NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Rachel yelled as she got closer. "I said i'd TRY not to leave! You know me better than that!" Naruto shouted but groaned at his idiocy and inwardly berated himself. _"Oh yeah, real smart idea Naruto just make her even angrier."_

"NARUTO YOUR DEAD!" Rachel shouted picking up speed going into a rage fueled charge and once she got close enough jumped on Naruto's back tackling him to the ground.

Chad standing on the side lines shook his head at his brothers earlier words. _"Naruto sometimes you can be such an idiot"_ He paused wincing at the scene playing out in front of him as Naruto's cries of pain got louder. _"yet I can't help but feel sorry for you."_

 **End  
**

 **Now that chapter one is done feel free to comment or ask questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Sorry for the delay I had done a lot of editing and thinking done on this and wasn't feeling well recently but i'm better now.**

 **Before we go on to the story here are some answers to the questions asked in the previous chapter. Scroll down if you wish to skip to the story.**

 **coldblue; (1) Yes I plan to continue this story updates may come at different times depending on how well the next chapter comes to me it will probably range to one month or longer should something happens to delay update.**

 **(2) No, I do plan to find a good way to explain how Naruto got his name but if you like to make a suggestion for how it happens that be more appealing to you pm me or tell me in the review.**

 **(3) Yes they will be like that of number 5 and Cree after defection, also maybe later he will find out.**

 **(4) Naruto has a wide range of skill but he only specialize in a few.**

 **(5) Yes.**

 **RedAllen; I don't know yet i'm thinking about it.**

 **Guest; Currently they are friends relationship will progress later on.**

 **Now that the question are answered let the story begin. Enjoy.**

Number 362 reread the mission specs of her latest assignment then looked up to her superiors. Number 274 decked out in his usual knd garb and to his left was number 296 who still had a faint trace of bruising from the 'lesson' she had given him the other day.

"So 362 do you understand what your objectives are and how important this job is?" 274 asks.  
"Yes, i'm to sneak in the delightful children's mansion and steal their plans and if possible find and take all the codes to all the ice cream factories in America." 362 replied. 274 gave a nod in confirmation "That's right and now 296 will tell you how you'll be getting there and where you'll be entering the mansion. 296 stepped forward "362 as you know from your time in the anbu stealth is one of its specialties and so you will be aided by one of my best pilots in the anbu division who is going to be flying a new stealth aircraft that our 2X4 technology officers came up with called s.h.a.d.e. the pilot will use this new flier to bypass the security measures meant to spot our regular airships and lower you to the chimney where you'll climb down to get to their main study area. You'll be meeting the pilot in my personal flight platform that is all and good luck." 362 nodded and left to go and start her mission.

Space

 _ **"Come in kids next door moon base this is numbers 58 and 59 of kids next door prison delta with a cargo of 1 class 13 prisoner requesting permission to land."**_

 _ **"Thats affirmative number 58 welcome to moon base."**_

 _ **"Roger that over and out."**_

"Hey birthday boy has been quite back there." Number 58 said to her male counter part.

"Yeah I better check on him." Number 59 said taking off his seat belt and floated to the ship's prison hold.

Minutes before

Number 206 a kids next door operative turned thirteen years old was sitting in his cell and talking on his phone that he had hidden from the apprehending operatives. "Sir this is 206 my captors are minutes away from moon base requesting permission to sabotage and escape." Number 206 said calmly waiting for his superior to respond.

 _ **"Permission granted. Make your escape quickly and infiltrate the closest teen base you can find."**_ The superior anbu operative ordered. 206 wasted no time and immediately went to work finding a loose panel then pulled out the standard anbu multipurpose tool for infiltration and sabotage. Once the panel was removed 206 began removing the wires.

 _*tap*tap*_

 _"Whats the matter number 206? You tired of being 13 already...HEY! You shouldn't be tearing those wires of the wall!"_

 **BOOM!**

Ignoring the panicking pilots 206 braced for the impact to come as the prison ship plummeted to earth.

Earth with 362

362 watched as the delightful children's mansion was coming into view. Looking around the ship once more 362 was amazed with how well built it was it was similar in size as the s.c.a.m.p.e.r its wooden walls were covered in padding the ship had a colossal fan horizontally built in the middle to help it hover and the jets while smaller then the s.c.a.m.p.e.r had more power and weighed less but what was most impressive was that the metal like material that covered the ship was capable to use light to blend with it's surroundings. The s.h.a.d.e was definitely a ship built for infiltration.

"We're here go gear up. I'll set the ship to hover then lower the rope for you to go down the chimney." The pilot said coolly. The anbu pilot was a Hispanic boy around 10 years old strands of blonde hair stuck out from under his orange bandanna wearing blue jeans and a pilots coat and a pair of sun glasses. This agent was known to many only as The Kid but to all of the anbu his name was no secret everyone in the organization knew his name was Carlos and that he was undoubtedly one of the best anbu pilots they had.

362 nodded putting her face mask on to cover her hair and the lower half of her face wearing an all black attire she now looked like that of a common anbu agent (not that anyone who didn't know of the anbu would know.). Once she was all geared up she went to exit the ship and enter the mansion.

on the coast

206 groggily climbed out of the wreckage pulling out the two unconscious pilots with him once he got over his daze and he checked the pilots condition seeing only minor bruises and cuts. 206 ran to take cover behind the rocks knowing that moon base would send a rescue soon if they hadn't already, and soon enough when he got to the rock a s.c.a.m.p.e.r came onto the scene landing on the sand.

Once landed a bald boy wearing a red turtle-neck sweater, grey shorts, brown shoes and a pair of sunglasses walked out and was heading towards the crash and picked up a bit of debris. 206 couldn't tell what the boy was saying from his hiding place but knew it had to be some kind of order and when the boy looked back behind him not seeing his team he called out for them. 206 was surprised to see the rest coming out wearing swim suits before heading to the water or to sit in the sand.

One question came to 206's mind. _"Did they come to rescue or play in the sand?"_ He wondered. His musing however was cut short by another arrival. This one he knew well even before she started shouting at the bald one. _"Of course I should have known moon base would send numbuh 86 of all people."_ He thought before making his way to 86's ship.

Sector V pov

"Yo we found the pilots!" Number 5 said while number's 2 and 4 dragged the two pilots away from the ship.

"Oh my word." 86 said in concern before turning to number 1. "Wait here and don't move a muscle!" she ordered. "But I.." Number 1 began before 86 interrupted. "Not a muscle!"

"Out of my way!" 86 said pushing number 2 and 4 aside and kneels down to the girl pilot. "Oh dear are you alright?"

"We're okay chief." Said the girl pilot. The boy pilot added on "Yeah nothing broken.." "I didn't ask you! I bet it was your fault the prisoner escaped!" 86 said angrily making the boy cower in fear. "Man who put a bee in her undies?" Number 4 said to number 2 as they watched 86 chew out the boy pilot. "At least shes being nice today usually she would have hit us by now." Said number 2.

"You boys have something to say!?" 86 said having heard the two whispering to each other. "No no no sir..we..just uh uh.." Number 2 stuttered biting his finger in fear until 86 slapped his hand away "Stop that! Nail biting is so disgusting. Ugh, numbuh 362 never has to deal with this kind of stupidity if she was here she'd slap you boys into the next..." 86's ranting was brought to a halt by the sound of a ship coming to life and all those around looked to the ship 86 arrived in and saw 206 giving a two finger salute.

"Its numbuh 206!" said 86 watching as her now stolen ship took off. "He's getting away!" said number 1. "Why didn't you stop him!?" 86 barked. "You ordered me not to move a muscle." Number 1 said looking straight-faced. "Ugh! Out of my way!" 86 said pushing number 1 aside making her way into the s.c.a.m.p.e.r then headed for the control panel"If you want anything done you gotta do it.." she paused looking at the controls before realizing that she didn't know how to pilot the ship. Walking back to the entryway she screamed angrily "Will someone come here and fly this piece of junk!" One by one the team ran back to their ship and took off in pursuit of the stolen ship following it through the coastal rock formations then to an open valley.

Inside the s.c.a.m.p.e.r

"Can't you fly this thing any faster!?" 86 questioned from her seat. "Watch me" pushing a lever forward the ships speed increased quickly causing a wave of turbulence that shook it's occupants. "Alright take'em down." Number 2 said getting the ship back under control. "Almost there" Number 4 said trying to get a lock on the ship.

Slowly a mansion started coming into view. Number 1 gasped "He's heading for the delightful children from down the lanes mansion!"

"Numbuh 206 knows all about the kids next doors plans to infiltrate their headquarters with their best spy if he gets there he'll tell them everything." 86 said worriedly before getting up and moved to number 4. "Come on shorty shoot'em down!" she commanded. "We're not locked yet." Number 4 said. "I said shoot'em down." 86 said before pushing a button launching a missile at the targeted ship blasting off one of it's tail piece.

"See.." 86 said not taking notice of the flying debris. "All I see is that tail piece flying right at us!" Number 4 said in alarm just before the tail piece collided with the ship causing it to come crashing down while those inside ejected.

 **BOOM!**

"While of all the stupid things in the stupid world!" 86 began to rant as the whole team slowly descended to the ground. Once landed everyone removed their parachutes 86 being the first to remove her parachute took control of the situation "number 5 and number 3 your with me we'll track down number 206 on foot." 86 said not even acknowledging the other three and started heading towards the mansion but number 1 stops her. "hold on what about us!?" number 1 asked

"Why don't go and protect that dandelion from adult attacks if you think you can handle it." 86 said. "But.." Number 1 started to say but 86 interrupts "That's an order."

in the mansion

362 was frustrated being in the more secure part of the mansion she had to dodge security cameras, trip lasers, dart guns disguised as lamps or hidden in the walls and pressurized floors that triggered said dart guns. Combine all this and having to be careful so not to be spotted was stressful and it didn't help none when she felt an explosion from outside the mansion which caused the security measures to start acting up. She was so close to get to accomplish her mission but knew that with how the security measures around her were now starting to act up, a retreat was a must do. So while slightly hesitate to leave and fail a mission she knew it was best to get out of the mansion.

with 206

206 at this moment was annoyed he had been trying to shake the pursuing s.c.a.m.p.e.r since he left the coast line but it didn't matter if he went in one direction to another and even going through a maze of rocky pillars nearby the coast. His pursuers were determined to catch him no matter what he respected that about them but it only made his job harder especially after they shot him down. Now he hoped to get away by losing them inside the mansion.

Walking up towards the window 206 looked to check if anyone was around before silently lifting up the window and going in. 86 and co arrive in time to see 206 go into the mansion. "There he is lets go." 86 whispers to 3 and 5 then climbs over the bushes. Going through the open windowsill the trio walks up to the stairway.

"We better split up numbuh 3 go to the left. Numbuh 5 you go to the right lets move." 86 says removing her helmet and taking out her m.u.s.k.e.t.

outside

The boys were bored well except number 4 who was taking the sham assignment given by 86 way to seriously. Number 2 was laying on the ground plucking up bits of grass "Man this stinks, why do we have to do what numbuh 86 says anyways." he asked looking towards number 1 whilst he pace around. "She's head of decommissioning she out ranks us."

"Oh so what we're just as good as she is." Number 1 stopped in mid step. "You know what your right! Who needs her stupid orders come on!" he commanded whilst running towards the mansion with number 2 followed by number 4 who before leaving picked up the dandelion.

Moon Base

Number 296 was perplexed staring back at his superior aka his brother number 274 who was sitting behind his office desk. "You want me to do what?" He asked his face showed a little curiosity and minor annoyance.

Number 274 let sighed "You heard me I want you to go to sector v and examine and assess their efficiency and teamwork. see if they are capable for higher missions if needed."

"Why me? Shouldn't that be a job for numbuhs 60 or 86 or somebody other than me?" 296 inquired. "I would but they are going to be busy numbuh 60 has new recruits coming in and is needed to run the arctic prison and none of the operatives are going to be available to do the job now with some of the new systems and additions being added to the base." 274 paused for a minute before continuing."An numbuh 86 she has to run the decommissioning squads and no one under her command is qualified to do this type of tasks plus 86 she's..too..uh. Well..she's.." 274 says uneasily trying to think of a nice way to describe 86's inability to do the task.

"Sexist? impatient? Headstrong and temperamental? Incapable of.." 296 says bluntly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of unable to give an honest opinion of 'all' squad members regardless of who they are." 274 interjected stopping his brother's rather blunt and accurate description on 86's 'quirks'.

"That still doesn't make any sense as to why your sending me. I have to check in with the anbu and over look it's operations plus I have paperwork to do and i'm your second in command and bodyguard." Naruto said trying to reason with his older brother.

Chad stood up from his chair. "Thats why i'm choosing you. You deserve a break albeit you will still be working but at least it's not as strenuous. Plus its your judgment I trust in most as for you duties here Rachel was once a high ranking member in the anbu so she could take over for you while your gone. Your paperwork I can do for you and as for running moon base an my protection detail I can handle myself." 274 said reassuringly then carried on.

"Besides think of this as a way to get to know some more of our lower ranking members. Your good with that your well like by many whether they are the regular operatives or the scientist here on moon base or in other high command."

Naruto took a minute to think on his brother's words before accepting his leaders orders. "Fine i'll do it."

back on earth

Numbers 5 and 3 ran to where they heard number 86 screams. After rushing up the stairs and going down the left corridor they come upon the disturbing site of 86 shaking covered in toenails whilst the delightful children where picking up the scattered toenails off the ground.

with 362

362 still wearing full gear was panting and breathing heavily with most of the exits in the part of the house she was in locked down she had to run all the way down to the first floor off the house and started making her way towards the front door. On her way to the door she passes someone in the same getup as her and instantly she knew _"Anbu"_ oh ho Naruto whether he knew about this or not he had some explaining to do when she see's him.

Finally getting to the door she reaches for the doorknob and looks back cautiously checking behind her until the door was kicked open slamming into her hard and knocking her to the ground pain started to overwhelm her senses making her unable to hear anything but the pounding in her head. Missing the announcing of the rest of sector V's entering of the mansion before passing out.

Sometime later on moon base

362 finally begins to come to before shes tossed onto the ground causing her to feel pain once more. _"Whoever did that is in for it now!"_ She thought angrily as her bindings where removed her eyes snapped open and once her hands were free she yanked her helmet and mask off her identity now reveled and fear clutched the hearts and minds of all those present when they saw the look on her face an the fiery gleam eyes that promised pain.

274 watched as 86 came in and threw a bound operative to the ground before go on about how she alone was credited for the capture and about possibly getting a promotion from 362. Speaking of 362 Chad was beginning to wonder where she was Naruto was about to leave and he was sure she would want to say goodbye before he left.

Chad looked to see the 'fugitive' getting up off the ground and suddenly he felt as if the room was freezing over. He was confused until the 'fugitives' helmet and mask was removed and he started to feel the need to back away. But before he did that he noticed 86 had not taken noticed as she was looking to him rambling on about something. Probably revolving around the 'capture of the fugitive' no doubt.

"Um...numbuh 86?" he said getting her attention.

"What?"

"Um.." He pointed towards the now reveled and angry 362 whilst backing away from the danger watching as 86 now started to tremble in fear of her female superior all the while getting a tongue lashing.

a few minutes later

274 watched as 362 finished scolding 86. Then saw incoming danger as 362 walked towards him and grabbing the collar of his shirt. Obviously she was to angry to care that he was her boss.

"Where is Naruto?"She asked angrily with her teeth clenched together all the while Chad had this in mind. _"Naruto I don't know why but for your sake you'd best be running."_ He thought before answering her question.

With Naruto

Naruto felt an ice cold shiver going down his spine before paling feeling a sense of fear and anxiety fill his very being. _"I have got to leave now!"_ He thought to himself before climbing into his ship and blasting off heading for home.

 **Omake**

 **Coming home after a frightful day**

Chad walks opens the door to his home noticing his parents aren't home. He walks up stairs to the bedrooms and walks toward where his and his brother's room resided. Stopping at his bedroom door he notices his brothers door was covered in metal armor.

Opening the door after using the extra key to unlock the door. Chad walks in to see the room dark and blind shades on the window down. Chad knew what this meant. _"Naruto has gone into a state of panic."_

Turning on the light in the bedroom chad saw the panic room was engaged (a metal dome covered in pillows.) Walking up to the fort chad removed the pillows covering the door and entered the pass code to get in.

The door opened inside Chad could see a shelf filled with an assortment of chips and snack foods and under the shelf was a mini fridge that kept sodas cool and sitting next to the fridge was a scared and shaking Naruto with a standard anbu tranquilizer gun plus sash loaded with tranquilizer darts ready to knock out almost any danger and m.u.s.k.e.t in pocket.

"Naruto." Chad said addressing his young brother.

"Chad." Naruto said looking up at his older brother.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked worriedly

Naruto continued shaking. "I felt a disturbance in the force."

 **Done. Hope you liked this chapter. Remember if you have questions or suggestions leave them in your review. See ya later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK**

 **Hello everybody if your reading this then I like to say thank you for waiting.**

 **I'm also sorry you had to wait for so long but i have been busy.**

 **It is as I promised to all of you though. That I would continue to update this story.**

 **This was longer then I expected but I have a new chapter waiting.**

 **I will post it tomorrow soon and will replace this note with the new chapter either tomorrow or the day after I promise you.**

 **Goodnight everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I'm back as promised I give you chapter 3 of Operative maelstrom I hope you all will like it. I will delete the authors note later but for now its one with the story.**

Location the Dickson residence

*knock..knock*

"Ugh. What is it?" Naruto grumbled placing his pillow over his head.

*knock..knock..knock* "Naruto get up its the afternoon you need to get up, you have that evaluation assignment on sector V starting today remember? Get up already..or would you rather I get _Rachel_ to drag you out." Chad threatened in a teasing manner.

At the mention of the girl's name shuffling of feet and the opening and closing of drawers could be heard. After a minute or two the door opens with a glaring and slightly tired Naruto on the other side.

"There i'm up happy?" An irritated Naruto asked. Chad brushed it off. "Much." He replied before working down the stairs to which Naruto followed shortly after.

Mega Mom/Mrs. Dickson looked away from the dishes she had been cleaning to see both her sons walk into the kitchen "Well sleepy head good to see you finally up." She greets her youngest. "And Chad dear thank you for waking up your brother. It maybe the weekend Naruto but it's still no excuse to stay in bed." She says before going back to washing the dishes.

"Your welcome/Yes mom." Replied the two.

*doorbell ring*

"Oh I wonder who that could be?" Mega Mom/Mrs. Dickson wondered before heading off to see who was at the door.

Naruto having decided to have lunch grabbed a pot filling it with water then setting the stove to boil then proceeded to grab a ramen cup from the cabinet. On his way back to the stove he froze in mid step when he heard his mother and another familiar however younger voice at the door.

"Oh Rachel dear how are you?" MM/Mrs. Dickson greeted the young girl who lived right next door to the Dickson family. "Hello Mrs. Dickson I'm doing alright. Is Naruto here?" Rachel asked.

"Why yes he is he just got out of bed he's in the kitchen right now. Please do come in dear would you like anything?"

"No thanks Mrs. Dickson I just had lunch thank you for the offer though." Rachel says as she walked in then headed for the kitchen.

Naruto looked alarmed looking around him he noticed that Chad had left him in the kitchen...alone. _"Why?!"_ Naruto whined mentally. "Ahem!" Naruto looked to see Rachel staring at him with her arms crossed. _"Why does she have to live next door?"_

"H-hi Rachel how are you?" Naruto asked worriedly thinking she might still be a bit peeved at the incident that happened on her mission the other day. Rachel didn't respond immediately instead she stared at him a little longer then sighed.

"Naruto I'm not mad about what happened on my mission anymore I know you had no part in it." Naruto relaxed a bit at this. "But I am upset that you just up and avoided me all day." Rachel said sounding slightly hurt. This caused Naruto to feel bad for cowardly move.

"I'm sorry Rachel."

Rachel smiled "I'm sorry too Naruto I was just so upset yesterday and I shouldn't have turned it on you." She says before hugging him to which he returned "It's fine Rachel I understand." It was this moment that his mother walked in and saw the two in an embrace.

"Oh how adorable! You two look so cute together!" She says happily. Naruto and Rachel quickly separated and put some space between them. "Mom/Mrs. Dickson its not what it looks like!" The two cried simultaneously. Mrs. Dickson giggled "Oh you two would make such a cute couple." She says before going back to the dishes ignoring the extremely blushing younger blondes and while thinking of sharing this tid bit of gossip for a later date.

* * *

"Mothers." Naruto grumbled stepping outside with Rachel in tow both still sporting a pink hue on their cheeks. They took a moment to compose themselves.

"So Naruto i'm taking a break from missions today. Do you want to come with me and go to the cinema? They have some new movies we haven't seen before." Rachel asked in an attempt to divert their thoughts from the recent teasing they received by Naruto's mother.

"Sorry Rachel, I wish I could but chad had ordered me to take on this mission to evaluate the status and..." Naruto took pause as he noticed Rachel had her arms crossed and was staring him down tapping her foot as she did. "...um you know what. Why not? Chad said I had to start today but he never said at what time so lets go."

Rachel smiled once again for reasons she couldn't understand, having the kind of affect she had on Naruto always gave her a feeling of pride.

The Cinema

After arriving at the cinema Naruto and Rachel ran in rushing towards the nearest line for food and drink. Naruto wanting to pass the time chose to ask Rachel a question "So what movie are we watching?"

"Peter Pan, my mom told me about it, said that it would be something that we'd might like its about some families children getting a visit from a boy named Peter Pan who takes them to some place where an ongoing war with an evil pirate captain is going on."

"Sounds interesting." Naruto commented. "Yeah I thought so too." Rachel replied. Time passed quickly and soon enough the blonde duo reached the counter and got what they wanted.

"Okay popcorn?"

"Check."

"Candy?"

"Check."

"Soda?"

"Check."

"Tickets?"

"Um...I don't have them." Naruto said after checking his pockets. Rachel whirled around "Naruto you need to go and get those tickets quickly the movie is scheduled to start in five minutes." Naruto nod his head giving her the popcorn and candy before running to the ticket booth. "Excuse me two tickets for the Peter Pan movie please." Naruto asked handing the money to the man in the booth.

The man took the money. "Here ya go sport." He said kindly as he gave Naruto the tickets. "Thank you." Naruto said and as he was making his way back in to the theater he heard a gruff older male voice from behind him "One for Violence the movie.". Curious Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Mr. Boss who despite wearing a disguise was still recognizable due to his large shape, hunched back and cigar. _"Mr. Boss a level 2 class villain due to his tactics and ability to hire other villains being second only to Father. If he's here it can only mean trouble."_ Naruto felt torn on one hand he wanted to watch a movie with Rachel his best friend since pre-school but on the other hand his mind kept nagging at him to find out what kind of trouble a villain that every higher up was made aware of was up to.

Naruto's internal debate came to a halt when he spotted another familiar face. This one unlike the last was a kid next door operative to be more specific number 4 of sector V dressed as an admiral? _"What is that fool doing?"_ Naruto thought as he watched number 4 walk up to the booth and make the same request movie that the disguised Mr. Boss had made just moments ago. _"Does he honestly believe that his disguise will work. Not even a complete and total Moron would.."_ "Here ya go admiral."

 _"No way.._ Naruto was in disbelief. _there's no way..d-did they?..Did they really just bought that cruddy disguise!?"_ Naruto thought as he stood there frozen in total shock before snapping out of it to see the disguised number 4 walk in to the cinema. Naruto rushed in and looked around and spotted number 4 walking towards the movie arena where he also spotted the disguised enter just as he caught sight of him. _"He's going in! If the ticket taker is as gullible as the ticket booth guy then he's going to fall for the disguise as well! Numbuh 4 is no spy so if anything of importance goes on inside then there won't be any record of it, unless.."_ Looking towards the food counter he spotted the straw dispenser.

Moving swiftly through the people Naruto ran to the dispenser and grabbed a straw and pulled out a S.L.I.D **(1)** and put it in the straw and took aim for number 4's head. Naruto took in as much air as he could and blew sending the S.L.I.D hurtling fast and making contact with number 4's skull. "Ouch!"

Naruto smirked in success, the S.L.I.D was now in place and number 4 had no idea that he was now bugged only rubbing at where S.L.I.D had landed but since S.l.I.D was an elite anbu spy top piece of equipment capable of moving and dodging around obstacles and capable of avoiding detection plus its small size chances were no one would find it on number 4 until it flew off him.

 _"Well now that's taken care of it's time to head back to watching a movie"_ and with that Naruto headed back to the line. Once there he started looking around the waiting line to find Rachel starting from where she was last before he left to all the way in front people of all shapes and sizes adults and kids made up this line making it harder to spot her in the crowd. After searching thoroughly through the middle of the line he moved his search up the front end.

"Rachel. Rachel where are you?" Naruto called out looking through the front of the line Rachel was . "Naruto? Naruto over here!" Naruto turned looking to his right There standing in line just a few feet from the door was Rachel. "Naruto do you have tickets?" She asked, Naruto responded simply by showing the tickets in his hands as he walked towards her. "Yea Rachel I got'em." Naruto said as he got behind Rachel then taking a soda and the popcorn lessening her burden of carrying the load of snacks.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Naruto said Rachel only nodded not knowing what to say the movie they felt had been like a personal message to them. In the movie where pan and the lost boys would fight against the pirates was similar to how they and the kids next door would fight against the evil adults then came the romance scenes both felt rather uncomfortable but when one wasn't looking the other would glance at the other for a moment before quickly looking back towards the screen. Then the subject of growing up came into play and both felt uneasy and we're glad when it was over.

"So..." Naruto began uneasily, thoughts about the movie still on his mind."I got to go and start my assignment on sector V. I'll see ya later Rachel." he said before giving a smile and waving goodbye. Rachel smiled and waved back "Yeah see ya later Naruto."

* * *

The trip to Sector V for Naruto was a short one thanks to the jet pack he had picked up from home. While on his way he decided to listen to the recording of what had transpired in the movie arena that number 4 went into. Suffice to say Naruto found it interesting that some adult movies where being used as secret meeting places for villains.

 _"Maybe I should send in some teen anbu agents to take job positions at local cinemas. Doing this would give us a chance at gaining intel and possibly a knd discount for movies."_ Naruto continued to mull over on these thoughts until he heard an explosion. Taking pause Naruto look toward where the explosion came from and spotted sector V's tree house.

 _"Whats going on?"_ Naruto and at the same time caught whiff of a familiar smell. _"Is that..nacho cheese?_

Sector V tree house (after explosion)

"Numbuh 3!" Number 2 cried out for sector v's second fallen teammate. "We can't stop now come on." Number 5 said hurriedly as she continued her way up to the stairway followed by number 1 and 2.

On their way up number 2 tripped falling on one knee with a "ugh" catching both number 1 and 5's attention. "Numbuh 2 are you alright?" Number 1 asked with concern. "Yeah i'm alr-aah!" Number 2 was about to say before getting pulled down by a swarm of baby lice.

"Numbuh 2!" 1/5 shouted in worry for their friend.

"Save yourselves!" He shouted back as he was attacked. "Oh my hair of full malt!"

Number 5 was the first to snap out of shock. "Lets go theirs nothing we can do for him."

Aaaah! Hey no that tickles! Aah!

(Slam)

Number 1 and 5 sloped down against the door breathing heavily from exhaustion. Number 5 was the first to recover. "Wooah, the cheese room. I never been up here 's so..cheesey." she said as she looked at the gigantic pot of cheese pouring down into a pool sized tank. Coming up behind her Number 1 started listing the infected parts of the tree house. "10 through 40 sub section d through m. At this rate they'll have the entire tree house infected in a matter of hours. We've only got one chance left."He said solemnly. "First l'll raise the pressure building in the main tank so we'll have enough cheese to fill every nook and cranny in the tree house. Then all we'll have to do his hit the purge button." He pauses his relay of his plan and points to a red. "and we cheese the place, so lets do this." He says before making a run towards the red button.

(Naruto a few minutes before)

Naruto had landed on the bridge where the cheese explosion had just occurred and is shocked at the sight that greets him. A yard or two away was a pile of white monster lice all of them shoving one another to get at one of the two girls at sector V's head so as to munch on her hair. The girl operative seemed to still be conscious if the screams of 'Ew!' and 'get away!' were any indication.

"What in the name of Babe Ruth?" Naruto said quietly without thinking as he stared at the scene before him. One louse however heard him and turned its head towards him the louse only took a moment to look at his head before it charged at him.

Naruto's shock ended at the sight of a louse about twice his size running at him brought him back to reality. Naruto however was too slow to react in time before the louse headbutted him in the stomach causing him to fall on his back and gasping for air. The louse was quick to seize the opportunity and jumped on Naruto as he tried to stand up.

"Uggh!" Naruto exclaimed as the large louse landed on him. Naruto notice the louse moving for his hair knowing whats its intention was moved one arm to try and push it off his person while using the other to keep its mouth away from his head while the louse pushed forward. The struggle went on neither Naruto nor the louse was giving but Naruto knew he had to stop the creature soon before his arms gave out so looking around Naruto tried to find anything that he could use. unfortunately there was nothing on the bridge but the cheese puddles around him and.. _"Wait! Cheese puddles? That explosion..the cheese and the lice..I see"_

A plan began to take shape. Naruto took a gamble by removing his hand from the louse's mouth a risky but necessary move and reached his palm over the cheese while still trying to push his the louse a way.

Naruto stretched his arm as far as he could and tried to shift closer trying desperately to reach the cheese it was a slow progress but he was close but his arm that kept the louse away also began to weaken and the louse moved closer with each movement. _"almost there"_ He thought his hand was a mere centimeters away from the puddle now.

"Argh!" Naruto felt a tug on his hair. Taking a glance up he saw the louse had now gotten close enough to bite the tips of his golden locks. Naruto cocked his arm back and threw a punch at its head nailing it on the nose causing it to let go and screeched loudly in pain.

Naruto made a move for the cheese and scooped some onto his hand and slammed it on it's head causing it to screech and fall back. Naruto watched with intrigue as the louse started to slowly melt into a puddle of cheese. _"So they're weak against cheese huh."_ Naruto looked up when he heard a louse screech from the other end of the bridge. The lice were either falling off the bridge or touching the surrounding puddles.

Naruto moved his non cheese covered hand to touch his hair where the louse from before had started munching on him and frowned feeling a good bit of hair missing. Naruto's face shadowed his bangs covered his eyes. "You over grown insects just made a grave mistake." He said darkly as he bent down to another cheese puddle and dipped both his hands before turning back towards the advancing lice raising up his now cheese covered fist and smiled. The lice stopped momentarily for the smile on Naruto's face was one that promised nothing but pain for them.

(With number 1 and 5 present time)

Number 5 managed to out run the giant louse however the same could not be said for her sector leader. Number 1 struggled trying to wiggle out of the louse grasp. The alpha louse roared bring number 1 towards its maw but stopped and looked at the top of number 1's bald head before tossing the sector leader away in disgust.

"Numbah 1!" number 5 cried.

"Woaagh!" Number 5 watched as her team leader went flying and crashed into a pile of boxes with an "Umph." Number 5 concern for her friend's wellbeing was quickly forgotten as the massive louse loomed over her guffawing in maniacal glee.

Number 5 schooled her fears taking in the problem that now laid before her a sense of familiarity of todays earlier events came back to her and idea came to mind. Number 5 pointed the nozzle of her cheese dispensing weapon to the floor and blasted herself into the air and flipping over the louse before landing on her feet and made a break for the purge button. Number 5 neared her target and as she was about to push the button a sudden yank on her hair as the giant louse began to chew and tug on her hair pulled her back slightly making wail at the sudden pain flooding her system. Looking back to see the louse behind her number 5 steeled herself ignoring the pain for favor to reach her primary objective slowly she reached for the button that would unleash a cheesy end to the lice. Choosing to ignore the pain as the louse kept try to pull her back her finger slowly moved closer before making contact.

"Wait!"

"Huh/Grunt?" Number 5 and the louse turned their attention to see number 2 running in majority of hair gone and a new born louse clinging on his back.

"You got to say something cool first like, "Say cheese bub" or "Cheese to meet you" Number 2 continued furtherwhile being ignore by his teammate and their current foe. Number 5 and the louse looked to each other and came to a mutual agreement the louse let its grip slack enough for number 5 to push the button. "No wait I got it cheese-"

 **BOOM!**

(Naruto minute before explosion)

Exhausted and breathing deeply Naruto looked around checking for any remaining lice. Finding none his breathing finally settled to a calm. _"Finally_ " Naruto thought before examining his jet pack seeing that it was damaged. _"Must've happen when that thing jumped me"_ He soon concluded after some thought than discarded the ruined equipment choosing to instead check on the girl on the bridge and moving her inside the tree house first so that she would be out of harms before continueing onward into the other section of the tree house where the rest of her team should be.

As he walked down the hall Naruto took in his surroundings making sure no lice where around and keeping an eye out for any more members of sector V.

 **"GRRAAA!"**

Naruto stumbled as a screeching roar echoed through out the hall. _"That can't be good I got to hurry"_ regaining his balance Naruto ran quickly up the stairs while avoiding the puddles of cheese that were scattered all over.

Finally reaching the end of the stairway Naruto ran toward the open door and what he saw was a giant purple louse with yellow spots and three members of sector V the first was a female operative whos hair was currently in the giants mouth. The second operative stood to the side making lousy puns and the third laid unconscious by some boxes.

"Wha.."

 **BOOM!**

 **Well thats the end everyone sorry it took so long forgot to save it the day before and was to buy to write yesterday but there you have it. leave any questions or suggestions in your reviews. Sorry no omakes for this chapter.**

 **(1) Secret listening insect device**

 **Louse for those who don't know is singular for lice.**


End file.
